


The Candy Thief

by theoriginalicecreamqueen



Series: Flashwaveweek 2017 [7]
Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), Supergirl (TV 2015), The Flash (TV 2014), The Flash - All Media Types
Genre: Barry loves candy, Domestic Fluff, Flashwaveweek2017, Free day, Halloween, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-02
Updated: 2017-09-02
Packaged: 2018-12-22 22:43:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11976582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theoriginalicecreamqueen/pseuds/theoriginalicecreamqueen
Summary: Mick Rory loved Halloween, and was thrilled he was finally going to be able to see the Trick or Treaters this year now that Heatwave was officially a hero. If only he could stop Barry from stealing candy from the children, his night would be perfect.





	The Candy Thief

**Author's Note:**

  * For [vamptigergal](https://archiveofourown.org/users/vamptigergal/gifts).



> This story was prompted by my lovely beta, vamptigergal, as a gift to her for being awesome enough to go through around 15,000 words of my writing this week when I forgot about (and still wanted to participate in) Flashwave week.
> 
> The Candy Thief takes place in the same verse as my story from yesterday, L'eggo my Eggo, but you don't have to read that one to understand this story.
> 
> Thank you again, and I hope you all enjoy :)

Mick really loved Barry. He was kind, loving, and so good that it made Mick’s heart hurt. Mick was never going to figure out why the sweet little idiot picked him - a pyromaniac thief with an occasional pension for time-traveling heroics - to love. Right now, he was having trouble remembering all of that.

 

“Barry, what happened to the damned candy? A third of the candy is gone, and we ain’t had  _ that _ many trick or treaters yet,” Mick asked. He made sure to keep his voice light and without accusation, despite the fact that it was exactly what he was doing. 

 

“Hmm? A few kids came while you were in the bathroom,” Barry told him, zooming back into the living room for a quick kiss to Mick’s cheek. His sunny smile was even more blindingly beautiful than usual. He was so guilty.

 

“Was there an army of ‘em?” asked Mick with an indelicate snort.

 

Barry rolled his eyes. “Yes Mick, that’s exactly what happened. There was an army of small children, and they ravaged the candy bowl, but thankfully they still left us with $200 worth of candy to give out to all the other kids.”

 

Mick gave Barry his best glare. The one that said he was thinking about setting whatever, or whoever, was on fire and laughing as the object of his rage burnt to ash. Unfortunately for him, Barry knew him too well by now to be afraid of it. Sometimes he missed the days before he became a part-time hero. No one took his glares seriously anymore. It’s like the entire hero squad had forgotten he’d been a criminal longer than some of them had been alive.

 

“You promised me that you wouldn’t eat all the candy,” Mick pushed back.

 

He had been looking forward to this, and Barry knew it. Mick had always loved Halloween. Growing up on the farm, it was one of the only times he was able to feel normal. Everyone was a little off at Halloween, so Mick fit in better. Plus there were Haunted Houses, corn mazes, and enough candy to make his belly ache for days. 

 

As he’d gotten older, Mick hadn’t been able celebrate much. He had always dressed up, but being one of Central City’s most wanted had put a series damper on what he could do. For most of the last several years, Halloween had been spent with Len and Lisa at Saints and Sinners, followed by a heist. 

 

This year though, Mick was finally able to celebrate Halloween the way he’d imagined he would as a child. Between everything that happened with the Dominators, and the Rogues increasingly strong ties to Team Flash, Mick had received a full presidential pardon. Heatwave was a hero now.

 

Most of the time he was at least. People in Central City were surprisingly willing to sweep a few thefts under the rug so long and he and Len fought with the heroes when something serious came ‘round.

 

With that thought in mind, Mick had talked Barry into taking the night off. He’d also gotten Barry an incredibly sexy Aladdin costume to match his Genie, and spent an admittedly ridiculous amount of money on decorations for the house and yard. It was perfect, and Mick loved almost every part of it.

 

His only issue with this Halloween was his sweet-toothed lover. Mick had tried to be strategic about it. He’d waited until Halloween to buy the candy, even though it was way more expensive that way. Mick had also gotten three extra bags just for Barry. It had taken the man all of five minutes to eat his candy, and now Barry was stealing candy from children. And to think, Mick was supposed to be the villain in their relationship. 

 

“I didn’t eat all the candy. I just took a few pieces,” insisted Barry. Mick stared him down, a single eyebrow raised. It probably would’ve worked too, if the doorbell hadn’t rang.

 

“This is not over,” Mick told him sternly as he grabbed the candy bowl from the coffee table and walked towards the door.

 

“Trick or treat,” several kids chorused, adorably offbeat.

 

This group, obviously all together, were by far Mick’s favorite costumes if the night. There was a little Flash, Vibe, and Black Canary that Mick had seen a few times around town during his own Halloween shopping, but it was the two kids in the back that Mick immediately loved. They were older than the three up front and pretending to be too cool for Trick or Treating despite the fact they were still holding their mostly full bags out for more candy. It was their costumes that won Mick over though. The two kids had hand-made Captain Cold and Heatwave costumes, complete with fake Cold and Heat guns. They were also staring at him, open-mouthed and completely starstruck.

 

“Here,” Mick grunted, falling back to his more normal, gruff behavior that he hadn’t been using in fear of scaring the kids away. Something told him these trick or treaters would appreciate it more.

 

“Aww… Your costumes are so cute! I love your Heatwave and Cold,” Barry gushed when he joined Mick at the door. Unlike Mick, Barry didn’t have a problem cooing. It should have been ridiculous, but it made Mick want to pinch his boyfriend’s cheeks.

 

“I… is that? You’re the  _ Heatwave _ ! Man, this is so cool,” Mick’s miniature yelled, his excitement overcoming his previous desire to look cool.

 

“Yeah, he is. He’s not so cool though. My Mickey here runs hot,” Barry joked. Len would’ve been proud. Mick really needed to start keeping them apart more. Between the two of them and Ramon, the puns were really getting out of hand. 

 

“Hush you. You’re gonna make people think I’m not scary anymore,” Mick teased back, smacking the hand Barry was trying to sneak into the candy bowl with enough force to create a loud pop. “Here kids. Take some candy before this one steals it all. Happy Halloween!”

 

Mick quickly tossed a large handful of candy into each of the kids bag before slamming the door shut. “Stop touching the fucking candy.”

 

“But,  _ Mick _ ! It’s candy. Do you know how many calories are in the stuff? It’ll do much more good going to fuel the Flash that fattening the youth of America. So really, I should eat the candy. All of it,” argued Barry.

 

“Fattening the youth of America? That’s really the argument you’re going for? I’m disappointed, Red. You can do better than that,” Mick critiqued. 

 

“Mick…” Barry whined. Mick held firm, shifting the candy in his grasp as he walked farther away from Barry and his sticky fingers.

 

Before Barry could continue his argument, the doorbell rang again. Barry, the big fat cheater, used his speed to steal the candy, eat several pieces, and throw the door open all before Mick had turned around.

 

“Kara! Mick c’mere! Kara came to visit! Wait, neither of our worlds are ending, right?” Barry squealed with excitement that only wavered slightly as he began to worry about a world potentially ending.

 

“Hey guys! There’s no crisis this time. I hope you don’t mind me popping in unannounced, but my plans with Lena fell through, and I thought you might like some help passing out candy,” Kara chattered cheerily, snagging several pieces of candy out of the bowl as she spoke. 

 

“Fuck it,” Mick conceded quietly before he grabbed a Snickers from the bowl. He didn’t stand a chance at keeping candy from the Flash and Supergirl, not that the candy had much hope before Kara arrived. “What do you say we give up on the Trick or Treaters, keep the candy for us, and watch a movie. I’d be willing to bet Earth-1 has some Halloween movies you ain’t seen yet, Skirt.”

 

Mick really had been looking forward to passing out candy, but the twin looks of delight - mixed with Barry’s triumphant grin - was better than anything else he could’ve imagined anyways. 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, and please let me know what you think either here or on Tumblr at theoriginalicecreamqueen.


End file.
